


Prisionero

by Jade_Anthony_M123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123
Summary: Jonathan Samuel Kent, es un noble, que se ve obligado a Casarse en un matrimonio forzado por su padre, con el otro joven noble, Damian Wayne, Sin recordar, que conocía a su prometido desde pequeño, olvidando la promesa que ambos se hicieron siendo niños, una promesa que Damian nunca pudo olvidar.Advertencia: Universo Alternativo, violación, mpreg, Jon, Conner, y  Clark, son personas normales sin poderes.Ambientación: siglo XIX
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Prisionero

**I: El encuentro**

En el siglo XIX, en Europa central, una familia de aristócratas, los Kent, cumplen un importante y acomodado rol, en su pequeña nación.

Clark Kent, la cabeza de la familia, era un líder autoritario y carismático, poseedor de grandes riquezas y extensos territorios, el llevaba una vida feliz junto a su esposa Lois, y sus hijos Conner y Jonathan.

Sin embargo, debido a sus negocios, para lograr mantener el Status familiar, Clark se ve obligado a comprometer a uno de sus hijos con Damian Wayne un Heredero de otra Familia, La familia Wayne, que también poseía una alta categoría en el medio.

Analizando las personalidades de sus Dos Hijos, decide que será más sencillo casar a Jonathan, pues debido al fuerte carácter de Conner era muy difícil que aceptara, sin saber que su hijo mayor vive un romance secreto con otro miembro de los Wayne.

En su familia Clark, siempre había cumplido el rol de padre cariñoso y protector, intentado proteger a sus dos hijos y esposa lo mejor que podía, pero este acuerdo entre ambas familias no lo podía evitar, era algo que se había planeado por años, y a pesar que el carácter de Jonathan era más centrado que el de Conner, estaba seguro que se llevaría una gran decepción, y aceptaría el matrimonio a regañadientes, por lo que era muy difícil para el informarle a su hijo menor aquella situación.

Conner por su parte, entendía que, por los negocios y status de su padre, algún día, lo obligaría a él o a su hermano a casarse, lo cual, si era su destino, pensaba oponerse firmemente, pues él quería elegir con quien casarse, especialmente porque estaba muy enamorado de un miembro de la familia Wayne, el Joven Tim, que ya estaba en edad de casarse, por lo que, durante todo ese tiempo, de vivir ocultando su romance de sus padres, había estado intentando ganarse la aprobación de su futuro suegro, el noble Bruce Wayne, por lo que pasaba muy poco tiempo con su propia familia, estando lejos de ser una figura de hermano mayor decente para Jonathan.

Lois sin embargo, vivía al pendiente de sus hijos, a los cuales adoraba, y a diferencia de Clark, Lois sospechaba de los sentimientos de Conner por Tim, y también estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Clark al casar a Jonathan, temía la reacción de Jon, y no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre Jon y Damian, a pesar que sabía que estos se conocían desde niños, manifestando su postura varias veces frente a su marido, pero este no le hacía caso.

Jon, sin embargo, siendo el hijo menor de la familia, era también el más consentido, no metiéndose, en los negocios familiares, siendo mimado por Lois, más después de aquel accidente, que sufrió siendo adolescente, uno que casi le cuesta su vida, al caer de un acantilado en uno de sus viajes familiares, solo quedando con leves secuelas en su memoria, por lo que recordaba muy poco de su infancia, debido a ello, por recomendación médica solo dedicándose de ser feliz, y desarrollarse y superarse a nivel intelectual, no teniendo idea lo que su padre planeaba para él.

…..

Damian era el menor de los cuatro hermanos Wayne, el a pesar de Bruce, puso especial énfasis en su educación, al igual como en el caso de sus hermanos, este recibía muy poca atención de su padre, quien siempre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y sus negocios, a pesar de aquello lo admiraba y respetaba, la relación con sus hermanos era complicada, pero a pesar de sus problemas los quería.

Pero el único sentimiento fuerte que poseía era el abrumador amor que manifestaba hacia el hijo menor de los Kent, el cual no había visto en muchos años, pero jamás olvidando al cálido niño que en su infancia había robado su corazón, y aquella promesa de amor que se hicieron a una edad muy temprana:

Flash Back

Un pequeño niño de cabellera negra, piel pálida y ojos azules jugaba en un inmenso jardín de flores, mientras su robusto padre conversaba con otro hombre de complexión parecida, al lado de él se encontraba un niño osco y de carácter frio y caprichoso, su verde mirar observaba con recelo aquel niño de dulce mirar, que jugaba en medio de un campo de tulipanes.

Al principio Damian pensó que Jon era un tonto, un niño muy simple e inocente, pero mientras las horas trascurrían más le gustaban sus bellos ojos y radiante sonrisa, porque simplemente no noto cuando ya se encontraba a su lado, aquel chico era realmente encantador por lo que el joven Damian no puede resistirse a darle un beso en la mejilla.

  * ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dice Jon
  * ¡Por yo quería! - Dice Damian, en un tono demandante – ¡A partir de ahora tu eres mío, cuando seamos grandes, nos casaremos!
  * Está bien –Dice Jon, para posteriormente seguir Jugando con las Flores.



Fin del Flash Back

Esa promesa, era una de las principales razones que le habían dado fuerza, para seguir adelante con su vida, cuando termino sus estudios en el extranjero se apresuró en volver a casa, solo con la intención de volver a ver aquellos ojos azules que adoraba.

Finalmente, cuando llego a sus oídos la noticia que su padre lo había comprometido, pensaba rechazar el acuerdo, pero cuando supo que su prometido era Jonathan, cambio totalmente de parecer, y no cabía en la felicidad que le causaba esa noticia.

….

La reacción de Jon, al enterarse de lo que su padre tenía planeado para él, fue desastrosa, no sólo estaba molesto, si no que debido al shock que le significo, había arruinado la cena familiar que solo se daba una vez al mes en aquel palacio, que, debido a la magnitud del escándalo, había llegado hasta la boca de la servidumbre.

  * ¡Pero padre…! ¡¿Que hice yo para merecer que me obligues a algo así?!
  * No me Discutas Jonathan, ya está decidido – Dice de manera autoritaria, sin dar su brazo a torcer.
  * ¡Te Odio! – Dice tirando su comida, saliendo del lugar.



Después de haber discutido con su padre, Jon se encerró e en su cuarto, sólo podía llorar, y quería desaparecer y que nadie lo encontrase nunca más, el planeaba algún día casarse por amor, no con un completo desconocido, porque eso era para el Damian Wayne, un extraño, o eso creía…, no le importaba lo que dijera Clark o el resto de su familia, no aceptaría casarse con él, y haría lo posible por apartar a Damian de su persona.

…..

Pasan las semanas, y por fin Damian y Jon se encuentran, por un lado, Damian siente que Jon está más hermoso de lo que lo podía recordar. Estaban en el Jardín, y aquellas flores violetas combinaban con sus ojos.

Jon no podía evitar sentir que ya conocía a Damian, sin embargo, esta idea desapareció casi de inmediato, pues a pesar que Damian era un hombre bastante apuesto, con uno intensos ojos verdes, que le gustaban, Jon no había podido olvidar el enojo y rabia que le producía, aquel compromiso forzado.

Por lo que no le daría a Damian, ninguna oportunidad de acercarse, y para hacerlo notar, en el momento en que Damian se acerca a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, Jon simplemente le corre la cara, en una clara expresión de rechazo.

Algo que hizo que el Wayne se quebrara, pero no se rendiría, no lo dejaría ver, que aquel acto tan simple, pero significativo, había logrado herirlo… no sin luchar… hasta averiguar las razones ocultas en el comportamiento del menor.

**II: Olvido**

A pesar del rechazo de Jon, Damian se dispone a hablar con el más joven:

  * Jon, Cuantos años sin saber nada de ti- Dice, extendiéndole la mano, frente a todos los invitados
  * Yo no recuerdo conocerte Damian Wayne
  * Nos conocemos desde niños… ¿Cómo has podido olvidarme?, ¿tampoco recuerdas nuestra promesa?
  * No se dé qué promesa hablas… esta es la primera vez que nos vemos
  * No, tú me conoces desde niños – Dice tomando la mano de él de ojos azules
  * No sé de qué hablas – Dice- ¡Suéltame!
  * Pero Jon…- Dice Damian sumamente decepcionado.



Jon se dirige a otro lado de palacio, abandonando la fiesta, dejando a todos los asistentes aquel compromiso, sorprendidos, especialmente a la Familia Wayne y la Familia Kent, estos últimos eran los organizadores de reunión, Mientras la ceremonia seguía avanzando, Jon se había aislado en uno de los sitios apartados del jardín, intentando huir de Damian, quien lo buscaba con la mirada entre los invitados, sin éxito.

El de ojos verdes, estaba visiblemente de mal humor, y es que las palabras de Jon, le habían arruinado la fiesta, estaba muy triste, pero también tenía mucha rabia, contra aquel del que estaba enamorado, parte de su afecto hacia el de azul mirar, se estaba transformando en rabia, ira, y un inmenso rencor, Jon no sabía lo había desatado.

¡¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de él y la promesa de amor que ambos hicieron de niños?!, ¿Cómo? Si él en todos estos años, no había un día en el que no pensara en Jon, él era quien le había dado fuerza en todos esos años, no lo podía soportar, ¿Cómo Jon se atrevía a olvidarlo?, simplemente la situación lo encolerizaba.

Pero tenía que calmarse, el actuar del más joven, no se quedaría así, la provocación de Jon tendría consecuencias, y una vez casados, se lo haría saber.

De momento, se olvidaría de su rabia y su odio, hacia la persona que siempre amo, y se concentraría en conquistar al que siempre fue su amor de infancia, luego cobraría su ansiada venganza.

….

Pasaban las horas, y Jon completamente ignorante de lo que había provocado, estaba en su refugió de tulipanes rojos, los cuales contrastaban con su ojos y pálida piel, se veía radiante y hermoso, mientras era observado recelosamente por su prometido, que, con aquella vista, había olvidado momentáneamente su enojo, aquella vista de hijo menor de los Kent, le encantaba, y en el pasado hubiera estado feliz, de poder contemplarla, pero ahora esa vista solo le traía sentimientos ambivalentes.

El tiempo del evento seguía transcurriendo, y los invitados uno a uno se iban retirando, por lo que Damian insta a Jon a regresar donde se encuentran los participantes:

  * Al fin te encuentro, debemos volver- Dice el mayor en un tono bastante frio, apareciendo atrás de Jon, el cual estaba acostado en ese inmenso campo de flores.
  * No sabía que estabas ahí – Dice Jon, sorprendido- Sobre lo de hace un rato- lamento mi descortesía-
  * ¡No importa! – Mintió.



****

**III: Venganza**

Una vez de vuelta en la zona principal del palacio, Jon se separa de Damian, sin socializar demasiado con la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, mientras este último lo observaba de lejos. Había sido un día agotador para el

Dos semanas después:

Jon estaba en la terraza, tomando el Desayuno, se encontraba junto a Damian quien, a pasar de los constantes desplantes y rechazos del Kent, insistía en venir a cortejarlo todos los días.

El primer día Damian llego con unas rosas rojas para Jon, las cuales Jon tiro de inmediato al piso, si Damian pensaba que le haría las cosas fáciles estaba muy equivocado.

Los siguientes días el hombre de ojos verdes, llevo toda clase de regalos, chocolates, relojes, joyas y demás, sin embargo, el de ojos azules no acepto ninguno.

Y a pasar de los constantes rechazos de Jon en socializar con Damian, él no se rendía, por lo que el más joven termino por resignarse a su presencia alrededor.

**….**

Por su parte, Damian, cada vez que Jon lo trataba mal, lo hacía odiarlo un poco más, cada vez sentía más ira, rencor odió, hacía quien siempre amo, un enorme sentimiento de venganza se cocinaba dentro de él, pero debía mantener la calma, Jon pagaría caro cada uno de sus desplantes.

A pesar de él enorme resentimiento que profesaba hacia el otro hombre, el amor que sentía por él seguía siendo más fuerte, por lo que no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo su esposo.

….

La fecha del matrimonio de Damián y Jon, estaba cada vez más cerca, y Jon sentía que aquel hombre que hasta hace un tiempo era un desconocido para su persona, se estaba transformando en alguien importante en su vida, sin darse cuenta estaba enamorándose de él, aún que no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, el otro hombre empezaba a notarlo, causando en él un enorme remordimiento por lo que tenía planeado para su futuro esposo.

Un día cualquiera Damian invita a Jon a pasear por la orilla del lago, y Jon accede Feliz, ambos conversaban animadamente mientras caminaban alrededor de este, Jon lucia encantador, y mostraba una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que Damian guardaría como un tesoro por mucho tiempo, ya que la vida que planeaba para su pareja a partir del Día de su Boda sería una llena tristeza, porque a pesar que amaba profundamente a Jon, también lo odiaba con gran intensidad.

El día de la boda llego, era temprano en la mañana, y el evento se realizó en el Jardín de los Kent, ambos dieron el “Si, acepto”, fue una gran celebración que duro todo el día, Jon lucía muy feliz y eso provocaba sentimientos contradictorios en Damian, quien por una parte quería verlo siempre feliz, pero no podía olvidar el odio y la amargura que le represento el olvido y el rechazo de Jon.

Al llegar la noche, Jon debe dejar el territorio de los Kent, el cual siempre fue su hogar, se despide de sus padres y su hermano mayor, y se dispone a entrar al carruaje, que lo llevara a su nuevo hogar con Damian, una propiedad que bruce había comprado a las afueras del territorio de los Wayne.

En el transcurso del viaje, Damian no dijo ni media palabra, lo cual extraño a Jon, quien considero que Damian se comportaba de manera fría y distante.

Una vez al fin en su nueva casa, Damian cambia totalmente de actitud, pasando de ser cálido y amable, a frio y prepotente, empujando a Jon adentro de la casa, y cerrando con llave la puerta tras de sí, entonces Jon comprendió que se metió en un enorme problema en haber aceptado casarse con Damian, acto seguido, su ahora esposo carga al ojiazul hacía su habitación, y lo arroja sin cuidado sobre la cama, mientras cierra la puerta, cuando vuelve con Jon, sin ningún cuidado empieza a romper y rasgar su ropa, Jon intenta zafarse, pero Damian al darse cuenta decidió atar sus manos a la cabecera de la cama:

  * ¡Por favor para, no estoy listo para esto! -
  * ¡No me importa, serás mío quieras o no! - Dice de manera casi animal
  * Damian, …mi amor no hagas… ¡te lo suplico! -
  * No nos engañemos, Jon, tú nunca me has amado- Dice, para posteriormente amordazarlo y no seguir escuchando las quejas de Jon.



El mayor se dedica a besar el cuello y todo el cuerpo de su ahora esposo, el cual sigue intentando detenerlo, después de un rato, Damian baja por el cuerpo del que tiene a su merced, llegando hasta sus pezones, los cuales decide atender con la ayuda de su boca.

Damian desciende a un más por el cuerpo de Jon, repartiendo un camino de besos, hasta llegar hasta el miembro de este, el cual ya está despierto.

  * ¿Así que no querías?, tu cuerpo dice lo contrario
  * ¡Mnnn! – Dice disgustado, ya que la mordaza, no le permite pronunciar palabra alguna, en ese momento se odiaba así mismo, y a su cuerpo por reaccionar a lo que Damian le estaba haciendo.



El Wayne, toma la visible erección del contrario, empezando a masturbarlo con sus manos, mientras la propia se formaba en sus pantalones, luego de un rato, decide que es mejor consumar aquel acto de manera oral, llevándose a si el miembro de Jon a la boca, el cual, a esas alturas, deja de poner resistencia, dejándose llevar por el placer que le proporcionaban los labios de su marido, los cuales lo llevan al orgasmo.

  * Ni creas que hemos terminado – Dice Damian
  * Mnnn – Dice nuevamente Jon agotado



Luego de aquello Damian decide preparar a Jon para lo que vendrá después, así que de uno de los cajones saca un frasco de vaselina untando sus manos en él, para luego regresar con Jon, abriendo las piernas de este, metiendo así un primer dedo en su entrada, moviéndolo en círculos, seguido por un segundo dedo con el que se repite aquel movimiento, para finalizar con un tercer dedo.

Jon al sentir el contacto del primer dedo de Damian en su virgen entrada, le resulta incómodo y doloroso, sacándole algunas lágrimas, luego de un rato sin embargo termina acostumbrándose, al sentir el segundo dedo dentro de él, tiene una sensación más cómoda y placentera que la primera, y cuando vino el tercer dedo, sintió un enorme placer, tanto que inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más

  * Que impaciente eres, te daré lo que me pides – Dice Damián



Jon no responde, está sumido en las sensaciones que le brinda su cuerpo.

Aquel hombre de ojos verdes, finalmente se despoja de su estorbosa ropa, mostrando su enorme virilidad despierta, al verlo Jon se pone rojo, y se asusta, debido a su tamaño, pues piensa que lo va a partir en dos, y afectivamente al momento de entrar y solo sentir la punta de aquel falo, Jon piensa que morirá, y una vez entra todo, el hombre de ojos azules, intenta acostumbrarse aquella intromisión la cual al principio le resulta insoportable pero al trascurrir los minutos, empieza sentir un enorme placer de tener todo aquello en su interior, terminando de mover sus caderas nuevamente de manera instintiva, dándole la señal a Damián que necesita para continuar.

Damian comienza con movimiento lentos, pero el interior de Jon es demasiado apretado, lo que lo hace excitarse aún más, por ello acelera el ritmo de las embestidas, estableciendo un ritmo frenético y salvaje, logrando llevar al clímax a ambos hombres.

  * ¡Eres Mío!, que no se te olvide- Dice Damian con Posesión, mordiendo el cuello de Jon



Jon no responde pues, aún esta abrumado por el placer, y sigue molesto con Damian, sin prestar atención al peligroso actuar de su marido, quien desata sus muñecas de la cabecera, para esposar una de sus manos a la misma.

  * A partir de hoy, no podrás salir de este cuarto- Dice con furia y autoridad- Esta es tu habitación, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, en un rato vendrá la mucama a desatarte, ella traerá tu comida a esta habitación, yo solo vendré a buscarte para tener sexo, y espero que siempre estés arreglado, y dispuesto para mí, si no te castigare.
  * Pero…, creí que me amabas – Dice sin poder contener las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus azules ojos.
  * Ay, Jon siempre tan inocente, te equivocaste …- Miente, sintiéndose culpable, por su actuar, sin embargo, también disfrutándolo, ¡o si! era cierto lo que decían, la venganza era dulce.



Damian se va de la habitación dejando a un Jon visiblemente afectado, cerrando la puerta con llave. Jon comienza a llorar más fuerte y a gritar, se sentía estúpido al haberse enamorado de ese imbécil que ahora era su esposo, y se sentía asqueado de sí mismo, por haberse dejado llevar tan fácilmente.

**IV: Sufrimiento.**

Los días pasaban, y Jon se veía sumamente afectado por el actuar de Damian, quien venía todas las noches a satisfacer sus instintos y lujuria.

Noche tras noche Damian hacia suyo a Jon, quien al ser abusado por el de verde mirar, no le daban ganas de cooperar con aquellos actos en los que veía mancillado su cuerpo, por lo que en más de una ocasión el mayor lo había castigado.

Ya era nuevamente de noche y Jon sucumbía ante las manos experimentadas de Damian, las cuales solo le provocaban placer a su cuerpo, por lo que se odiaba a sí mismo, por caer tan fácilmente ante aquellas caricias.

El menor tenía los ojos vendados, además se encontraba amordazado y atado de manos, pues Damian no soportaba oír el llanto y las suplicas de Jon, tampoco ver la tristeza y decepción en sus ojos, ojos que lo solían ver de forma acusatoria, carcomiendo la nublada conciencia que entonces poseía el de ojos verdes.

Y es que, por un lado, a pesar que disfrutaba el haberse desquitado, por el otro, odiaba ver sufrir a Jon, porque a pesar que odiaba al de ojos azules al mismo tiempo lo amaba, incluso tal vez más que antes.

El menor de los Wayne, genera un camino de besos en el cuerpo del contrario, logrando excitarlo de manera visible, algo que lo hacía sentir satisfecho y orgulloso, Jon no podía decir que aquello que le realizaba, le desagradara del todo. Aquel camino desciende hasta la entrepierna del menor de los Kent, quien no puedo hacer más que gemir debido a la mordaza en su boca.

Por su parte, Damian, juega con la virilidad de Jon, metiéndola en su boca, cosa que solo excita más a quien tiene a su merced, al mismo tiempo que el mayor dilata la entrada de su esposo.

Pasan los minutos, y Damian considera que Jon, está listo para recibirlo, por lo que se dispone a entrar en este, y a diferencia de su noche de bodas, empieza inmediatamente a moverse dentro de él, sin darle tiempo al otro para acostumbrarse a dicha intromisión, por lo que resulta muy doloroso para el ultimo. Pero al pasar un rato, Jon finalmente logra acostumbrarse, sintiendo al final de aquel acto un enorme placer, placer desbordante que también siente Damian, por lo que ambos llegan al clímax.

La noche avanzaba y Damian había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había tomado el cuerpo de Jon, el cual estaba completamente resignado al actuar del mayor.

Así pasaron semanas, las consecuencias psicológicas para Jon, no se hicieron esperar se pasaba el día entero llorando, añorando la vida feliz que alguna vez tuvo con su familia. Tampoco estaba comiendo, y tampoco se bañaba por sí solo, los sirvientes se apiadaron de su condición, y eran quienes se encargaban de arreglar a Jon, para que este no sufriera las consecuencias de las despiadadas acciones de Damian, quien, al ver a su esposo en ese estado, sentía que algo se estaba quebrando dentro de él, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, Jon debía pagar haber olvidado aquella promesa de amor, que para él siempre fue sagrada. A pesar de todo, Damian sentía que su actuar no era el correcto, más estaba segado por la ira y el odio, que era incapaz de darse cuenta que, al dañar, al hombre que siempre dijo amar, el mismo estaba faltando y rompiendo la promesa de amor que alguna vez hizo de niño.

**V: La verdad**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde su boda, y Jon aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, una llena de dolor y sufrimiento, ni al trato injusto de su marido. Estaba totalmente encerrado, no podía salir en ningún momento de su habitación

Sin embargo, no era tan malo, tenía suerte que su cuarto tuviera baño propio, con una inmensa tina, la cual podía mandar a llenar de agua cuando quisiera.

Damián le compraba todo lo que quería con tal que Jon se quedase tranquilo en ese lugar, y no intentara escapar. Pero a pesar de esto Jon era muy infeliz en ese lugar.

El menor se estaba resignando a esa vida injusta, sin entender las razones de la actitud del mayor.

Una noche mientras Damian tomaba su cuerpo, Jon reconoce una cicatriz en el hombro de este, que le resulta muy familiar, pero no recuerda donde fue que la vio antes, pasa los días intentado concentrarse y recuperar de su frágil memoria aquel recuerdo borrado, por aquel accidente en su juventud.

Flash back

Era verano, el día estaba perfectamente soleado, y ya era el atardecer, y sol se escondía en el mar, Jon y el resto de la familia Kent, se encontraban en una montaña, cerca de un acantilado.

Jon se alejó un poco de familia, para contemplar la imponente vista frente a él, sin darse cuenta estaba parado a la orilla del precipicio, entonces dio un paso en falso y cayo, cerca de unos treinta metros sin alcanzar las rocas de la superficie, logrando afirmarse, de aquel muro de roca sólida.

Fue llevado de inmediato al pueblo más cercano, donde fue atendido por el medico de este, el cual solo detecto un brazo roto y amnesia, devido al shock del trauma.

Fin del flash back

El recuerdo anterior solo permanece en su memoria debido a los reiterados testimonios de su familia, más los recuerdos anteriores aquel accidente están borrosos y muchos de ellos totalmente olvidados, por lo que le es muy difícil recordar aquella cicatriz en Damian, que él tiene la certeza de haber visto en algún otro momento de su vida.

Un día mientras tenían sexo, Damian mira directamente a los ojos a Jon, con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, para Jon, y eso más la cicatriz en el hombro del mayor, son el detonante para activar la memoria del de ojos azules.

Flash Back

Jon era un niño, que apenas había cumplido 10 años, estaba el jardín jugando en el campo de flores de su familia, en frente a él estaba su padre y otro señor con otro niño, que parecía fastidiado, y engreído, a primera impresión le pareció realmente desagradable, pero luego este se le acerco, al principio solo sentó a su lado sin decir nada, pero a medida que las horas avanzaban empezaron a interactuar entre sí, en especial porque a Jon le llamaban la atención los enormes ojos verdes de su contra parte, pues no eran de un verde común, eran realmente muy hermosos, y entonces de la nada Damián se acerca a Jon, besándolo en la mejilla:

  * ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? - Dice Jon, evidentemente descolocado y sonrojado.
  * ¡Por yo quería! - Dice Damian, en un tono demandante – ¡A partir de ahora tu eres mío, cuando seamos grandes, nos casaremos!
  * Está bien –Dice Jon aún rojo.



Fin del Flash Back.

Al recordar aquello, pudo al fin armar el rompecabezas del porque su esposo se comportaba así con él, Damian creía que Jon había olvidado a propósito aquella promesa de amor entre los 2, por eso lo odiaba tanto, y esto sumado a los desplantes de Jon, cuando estos se reencontraron de adultos, fueron los detonantes en su forma de proceder para con él.

Al entender las razones de Damian, Jon se sintió un poco culpable, eran sus actos, los que lo tenían en estas condiciones, y entendía porque Damián ahora lo odiaba profundamente, más nada justificaba el hecho de que este abusara constantemente de su persona y por mucho que amara a Damian, no se lo podía perdonar, simplemente porque sin darse cuenta, el mayor estaba matando todo el amor que el menor sentía por él, y deshonrando penosamente aquella promesa que hicieron alguna vez.

**VI: Consecuencias.**

Pasan un tiempo, y Jon parece cada día más débil y decaído, Jon piensa que es debido al dolor y tristeza que sufre cada día a manos de Damian. Sin embargo, sus suposiciones son desmentidas, cuando un día en el cual Damian se encontraba de viaje de negocios, un día en el que el menor podía descansar, de la nada este se desmaya, asustando a la servidumbre de aquella casa por el estruendo que provoca su cuerpo al caer al piso.

Desde ese día Jon tiene mucho cuidado con lo que hace en su pequeña jaula de oro, y los sirvientes de aquel lugar, están al pendiente de todo lo que hace, procurando que no haga mucho esfuerzo, además Jon los ha convencido de no decirle nada a Damian.

Con el pasar de los días los sus síntomas son cada vez peores. Sin embargo, cuando Damian vuelve, Jon logra mantenerlo engañado, para que este no se dé cuenta de su estado de salud.

Y a pesar que se hace revisar por el medico de su familia, nadie sabe exactamente qué es lo que tiene, a pesar de ello, una broma del Doctor queda rondando en su cabeza:

Flash Back

  * Es muy extraño, no sabría decirle a ciencia cierta qué es lo que tiene, si usted fuera una mujer juraría que usted está embarazada, pero usted es un hombre por lo que es imposible – Exclama con una sonrisa
  * Si es verdad – le devuelve la expresión – Muchas Gracias, por venir en mi ayuda, Doctor.
  * De nada – Dice, retirándose del lugar.



Fin del Flash Back

Es verdad que había tenido demasiado sexo con Damian desde que se casaron, pero él era un hombre era imposible que estuviera embarazado, o ¿era posible? Eso lo hizo recordar viejas leyendas que había leído sobre hombres que podían embarazarse igual que una mujer, ¿Pero sería cierto?, hasta donde recordaba aquellos hombres eran de un linaje especifico, y dudaba mucho que el perteneciera a esa línea de sangre.

A pesar de ello, Mando traer desde el palacio de su familia, antiguos registros familiares, para descartar sus sospechas, Damian no se opuso, puesto que, si le era sumiso en la cama y no intentaba salir de su habitación, el mayor lo complacía en todo lo demás, por lo que este último no sospechaba del actuar de Jon.

En los registros recientes no encontró nada interesante, o que se vinculara con aquellas leyendas, Pero a los pocos días, encontró en un registro de hace muchas generaciones atrás, un relato que coincidía a la perfección con esas historias y sus sospechas, y al ir a otros registros aún más antiguos que aquel, los relatos se repetían. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a su padre, si sabía de aquellos casos en su familia, y si era así, por que los oculto, pero sabía que, si le mandaba una carta a su familia preguntando por ello, solo levantaría las sospechas en Damian, por lo que decidió no hacerlo.

Al leer con detalle algunos de esos escritos, descubrió que existía una forma de averiguar si estaba embarazado o no. En esas páginas decía que la única forma segura de saber si era uno de esos hombres de “características especiales”, era a través de una marca o símbolo que se formaría en alguna parte de su cuerpo, una vez estuviera en estado, este símbolo o patrón, podía ser simple y complejo, y se parece a una especie de “Mandala”.

Al saberlo, reviso rápidamente su cuerpo, sin encontrar ningún indicio al principio, pero al revisar por segunda vez, en su hombro derecho se podía ver una marca muy extraña formándose, que al comienzo no parecía tener sentido y parecía un simple salpullido, pero al observarla mejor y con el pasar de las semanas pudo notar que esta marca empezaba a tomar una forma específica, eso fue lo que termino de comprobar lo que ya sabía. Estaba embarazado, estaba esperando al hijo de Damian, su marido, el hombre que más odiaba en este mundo, pero también el que más amaba, ¿Cómo podía una sola persona causar sentimientos tan ambivalentes en él?, Claro que sabía la respuesta, pero odiaba escucharla de sí mismo.

Y ahora, con un hijo de él, ¿Qué haría? amaba a Damian, pero no permitiría que su tiránica personalidad, le quitara esta felicidad, pues Jon estaba feliz de poder formar una familia, cuando se casó, pensó que eso nunca sucedería, puesto que ambos eran hombres, por lo que eso parecía imposible, y allá sido por destino o por simple coincidencia, Jon estaba feliz de su buena suerte, y no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su hijo, ni siquiera Damian

Con ese pensamiento en mente, convence de a poco a los sirvientes, de dejarlo salir de su habitación, mientras el de ojos verdes está de viaje, de forma de poder estudiar la forma de escapar de aquella enorme casa, traza un cuidadoso plan, averiguando cuando zarpan los próximos barcos, de aquella ciudad costera, y haciendo prometer a todos sus empleados que no dirán nada al respecto, y una vez llegada la fecha Jon sale de su hogar, con rumbo desconocido, tomando el primer barco de pasajeros que encontró en el puerto.

Una vez Damian vuelve de su viaje, sus trabajadores le informan de la desaparición de su esposo, quien al enterarse de la noticia por fuera parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro está completamente destruido, y quebrado. Y es que dentro de Damian había una guerra desatándose, por un lado, el odio y resentimiento que tiene hacia el de ojos azules, y por otro el inmenso amor que le profesaba, una guerra que finalmente gana el amor, dando paso a la pena y el arrepentimiento, pues está seguro que Jon tomo aquella determinación producto, de sus actos para con él.

****

**VII: Arrepentimiento**

Sólo han pasado 2 días de la desaparición de Jon, y Damian está profundamente afectado, y lo único que hace es llorar y lamentarse por su perdida, sintiéndose realmente culpable de las acciones de Jon, pues es consciente que el menor planeo aquello debido a su actuar tan injusto, más sin Jon el mayor no tenía fuerzas para nada que no fuera buscar a su amado esposo, en aquella pequeña ciudad.

Pero, pasaban las semanas y nadie tenía pistas del paradero del menor de los Kent, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Y mientras más tiempo trascurría el peor de los temores de Damian se confirmaba, Jon había tomado un barco de pasajeros, marchándose con rumbo desconocido.

Y al preguntar a la familia Kent del paradero de Jon, simplemente nadie sabía dónde podía estar el menor, lo último que su familia sabía, era que Jon mando a traer antiguos registros y actas sobre su línea de sangre, pero al saberlo Damian no entendía ¿para qué?, Sin embargo al leer detenidamente todos los documentos anteriormente revisados por su marido, entendió finalmente todo, Jon estaba embarazado por eso huyo de él, aquel conocimiento solo logro desesperarlo y nublarle la razón, tenía mucho miedo, ¿Que haría si algo malo le pasaba a Jon, o si le pasaba algo a su futuro hijo?, no lo podría soportar, con mayor razón debía encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Pero cuando interrogó a sus empleados, ninguno supo, ni quiso decirle nada sobre el paradero de Jon, estos eran leales a él, sin darse cuenta, nadie en su hogar aprobaba su comportamiento con su esposo. Debía encontrar pronto a Jon y pedirle perdón, no le importaba suplicar, ni arrastrarse si fuese necesario, pero necesitaba su perdón

Pero la vida seguía transcurriendo en aquella mansión, y no lograba dar con la ubicación del dueño de su corazón

Su pesar se volvió aún mayor al escuchar por testimonio de sus propios sirvientes que Jon lo odiaba profundamente por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar, además se enteró, que él dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules que adoraba, ya sabía las razones del porque lo maltrataba, y eso solo logro hacerlo sentir peor, más cuando descubrió por el relato de sus parientes, que la razón por la que el otro no lo recordaba, era un accidente que este había tenido cuando era muy joven y en él casi perdió la vida, … ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?, Solo se había concentrado en odiar y maltratar a Jon, sin tener certezas, ni razones claras de su actuar, no se había detenido a analizar su comportamiento, mucho menos sus causas, solo se dejó segar por la ira y el rencor, simplemente no se merecía a Jon, seguro estaba mucho mejor alejado de él, su furia desenfrenada lo había vuelto un animal salvaje sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, además de sentir una enorme angustia al descubrir que la vida y el destino pudo haber truncado su reencuentro con el más joven, o quizás evitarlo por completo.

Estos pensamientos solo lograrían destruirlo de a poco, pero a su vez eran le daban la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir buscando a Jon, y solo tenía la una cosa clara, no se rendiría y sea como sea encontraría a Jon y a su hijo.

**VIII: Anonimato.**

La vida de Jon, sin Damian, era apacible y tranquila, sin duda escapar en aquel barco de pasajeros hacia esa pequeña isla donde se encontraba, le brindaba un reparador anonimato, era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, lo único que lamentaba, era no haber traído consigo aquellos escritos y registros familiares, ya que no sabía qué hacer con su embarazo, ni con el cada vez más próximo parto, fuera de eso, Jon no se arrepentía de nada.

En la isla donde residía, existía una pequeña comunidad de habitantes, por lo que su llegada llamo la atención de los lugareños, que con el pasar de las semanas fueron acostumbrándose a la presencia de Jon, aceptando que su estadía seria permanente.

Al principio no tenía donde vivir, pero el oro que traía fue suficiente para hacerse dueño de una pequeña casita, sin gente. Aquella vivienda solo disponía de una habitación un comedor, cocina y un baño, era bastante precaria comparada con los sitios en los que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, pero acogedora gracias a él, y su esfuerzo por decorarla y personalizarla.

Jon iba al pueblo, solo para abastecerse de comida, o para recibir noticias del exterior de la isla, noticias que llegaban en los diferentes barcos que visitaban la localidad.

Y así mientras las semanas pasaban Jon siguió con su vida, si extrañaba a Damian a pesar de lo que lo hizo pasar, pero debía recordar que por mucho que amara a Damian, este era él enemigo, él lo había querido así.

Pasaban los meses y el embarazo de Jon, iba desarrollándose bien, y a notarse de manera visible, sus vecinos solían hacerle bromas sobre su peso, sin tener mínima idea su estado.

Jon se preguntaba, ¿si Damian lo extrañaba, o siquiera lo estaría buscando?, Seguro que ya lo había dado por muerto, pero en realidad que importaba lo que Damian pensara, él no se merecía que Jon lo pensara tanto, ni mucho menos conocer a su futuro hijo.

….

Pero Lejos de lo que pensaba Jon, Damian no se rendía, y seguía empeñado en la idea de encontrarlo, y pedirle perdón.

De día solo se dedicaba a utilizar hasta el último de sus recursos con el fin de encontrar al que siempre fue el dueño de su corazón, corazón que estaba hecho añicos, pero él sabía, que él era el único responsable de su estado, había lastimado a su Jon, alguien que siempre lo cautivo con su dulzura y pureza, pureza que el solo había corrompido y mancillado, aún a pesar de saber esto, Damian quiere encontrar a Jon para arreglar las cosas entre ambos y poder ser al fin una familia, junto a su hijo que aún no nacía.

Por otro lado, por las noches la personalidad de Damian cambiaba por completo, de ser fuerte y esperanzada durante el día, en la noche le simplemente le ganaba la tristeza y la culpa que sentía por todo lo que le hizo al de ojos azules, no siendo capaz de hacer otra cosa que lamentarse y llorar por lo que le ocurría, entendiendo que solo él era responsable de su dolor.

****

**IX: Viajes**

Los meses seguían pasando, el parto de Jon estaba cada vez más cerca y Damian aún no lograba encontrarlo, por más que lo busco en posibles destinos cercanos no fue capaz de dar con alguna pista que lo llevara a hasta él, el mayor estaba empezando a resignarse a no verlo nunca más.

Por otro lado, Damian debía seguir con su vida, y sus responsabilidades para con el negocio familiar, y deberes que tenían que ver con su linaje. Así que, sin querer se vio obligado a continuar y rencausar con su cotidiano, siempre extrañando al de azul mirar, y lamentándose por lo ocurrido entre ambos.

Dentro de este contexto, Damian retoma sus viajes y negociaciones dentro de la nación y en el extranjero, esta vez sus viajes lo conducían, a una isla con una pequeña población, una isla que se caracterizaba como lugar turístico, por sus hermosas playas y paisajes, que eran dignos de admirar, sin embargo, la vida en aquella isla era muy difícil, pues está a pesar de su clima costero, el invierno era muy duro en aquella localidad, por lo estaba algo reacio a ir, pero finalmente decide que es su deber, ya que desde la partida de Jon, lo único que había hecho, era invertir hasta el último de sus recursos en la búsqueda de este, sin éxito, necesitaba poder superar el pasado y continuar con su vida, conservando la esperanza de que en algún momento la vida lo volviera a reunir con su amado y el hijo de ambos, y poder pedirles al fin perdón.

El trayecto a la isla era corto y rápido, al cabo de unas semanas lograron llegar a puerto. Al pisar tierra pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que era cierto lo que se decía, la isla era simplemente hermosa, a pesar de su clima hostil y lluvioso.

El y su equipo se hospedó en un pequeño Hostal, el único de esa pequeña isla.

El primer día en aquel lugar, tuvo una extraña sensación de estar muy cerca de Jon, pero tampoco entendía a que se debía tal sentir, o porque tenía aquel presentimiento…

El segundo día se dedicó de lleno al tratado comercial con esa zona geográfica y su respectiva nación, olvidándose por completo de lo que sintió el día anterior.

El tercer día solo se dedicó a observar profundamente el imponente mar azul frente al que se encontraba, un mar que le ofrecía una inmensa calma.

Al cuarto día las negociaciones continuaron, con algunos desacuerdos y problemas entre las partes

Al Quinto Día finalmente la negociación dio frutos, en los que pudieron firmar un tratado comercial, entre la isla y la empresa familiar.

al fin de la negociación decidió que la isla era un buen lugar para quedarse un tiempo, era el lugar preciso para comenzar de nuevo y sanar su ya destruido corazón, por lo que logro convencer a su equipo de regresar sin el a su ciudad, algo que no le gustaría nada a su padre, pero era lo que su alma necesitaba en ese momento

**X: El Reencuentro.**

Pasaban los días en aquella isla, y Damian sentía una profunda e inexplicable paz, Durante ese tiempo seguía alojado en aquella posada, que se encontraba frente a un imponente y tranquilo océano.

Un día como cualquier otro, estaba en el mercado, comprando comida, cuando la imagen de Jon apareció frente a sus ojos, al principio este no se dio cuenta, pero al ver la cara de perplejidad de Damian, entro en Pánico, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Por su parte el Mayor, entro en un estado de desesperación, intentando alcanzar a Jon, sin embargo, la gente se interponía en su paso, por lo que finalmente le perdió el rastro. ¿Qué Haría? Debía encontrar al menor rápido, antes de que este intentara nuevamente huir de él.

Por lo que las siguientes horas de ese largo día, se dedicó a interrogar ampliamente a varios lugareños, por lo que pudo finalmente averiguar donde se escondía su amado Jon.

….

En cabio el de azul mirar, estaba triste, enojado, y frustrado, quería que Damian no lo volviese a encontrar nunca, más la vida parecía burlarse de él, poniendo al de ojos verdes nuevamente en su camino, debía huir, a primera hora del día siguiente tomaría otro barco que lo dejaría en un nuevo destino. Pero los planes de Jon Fallan rotundamente, pues, esa misma noche, Damian se presenta en su puerta, jalándolo dentro de la casa.

  * Veo que tus modos siguen siendo los mismos – Dice con rabia, refiriéndose al descortés comportamiento del Wayne, a lo que Damian se sorprende, pues no noto lo que hacía.
  * ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?, si cada vez que puedes, huyes de mi-
  * Y siempre lo hare de ser necesario, no permitiré que me sigas maltratando, y mucho menos a nuestro hijo- Dice furioso, sin notar lo último que dijo
  * ¡¿Así que es verdad?!.... Por eso huiste, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Jamás le haría daño
  * Es muy difícil para mí creerte, pues a mí me hiciste mucho daño
  * Se que me equivoqué contigo, mi amor, es que estaba segado por la rabia y el odio, creí que te habías olvidado de mí y nuestra promesa a propósito y enloquecí… no tenía idea que habías tenido un accidente
  * Si me di cuenta de tu odio hacia mí…, y para colmo ni siquiera quisiste escucharme, no creo que nunca hayas podido amarme, si no, no hubieras hecho todo lo que me hiciste, ¡Sal de Aquí! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Y no me llames mi amor!
  * Por favor no te alteres, le harás daño al bebe
  * Eso lo tuviste que pensar antes de venir hasta aquí



Siguen discutiendo acaloradamente, y Jon cada vez se altera más, que no se dan cuenta cuando a este se le rompe la fuente y entra en trabajo de parto, empezando con las primeras contracciones.

  * ¡Anda y trae a la partera! - Exclama con mucho dolor, a lo que Damian se queda en blanco, sin saber que hacer- ¡Que esperas, no te quedes ahí parado!



**XI: El Perdón**

****

Damian hace lo que Jon le pide, y va al pueblo en busca de la partera, al regresar encuentra a Jon en su cama sufriendo mucho dolor.

  * ¡Ya ayudaste, solo vete! ¡Ah! -dice Jon gritando
  * No, no pienso abandonarte nunca más, aun cuando eso signifique seguirte al fin del mundo



Jon no siguió hablando, su estado no se lo permitía, en cambio el mayor al ver sufrir al otro hombre solo lograba desesperarlo.

El menor sufría contracciones cada vez más seguidas, y estaba cada vez más dilatado, pronto estaría listo para pujar, por lo que cuando la partera se lo indico intento hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, así lo intento cada vez que se le indico.

El resto del parto de Jon fue largo y doloroso, pero sin mayor contratiempo, trayendo al mundo a 2 hermosos bebes.

Los siguientes Días Jon seguía muy débil, por lo que Damian se hizo cargo de todo, a pesar de ello Jon seguía muy molesto con él, no le haría las cosas fáciles.

Durante los primeros meses de vida de los gemelos, los roles entre sus padres se habían invertido, Jon haciendo sufrir profundamente a Damian, humillándolo constantemente, pero el de ojos verdes ya no hacía nada para defenderse, pues el entendía que después de todo lo que hizo vivir a Jon, se lo tenía bien merecido.

Siempre que Damian intentaba Disculparse con Jon y pedirle perdón, este último cambiaba rápidamente el tema, no permitiendo hablar del tema. Pues la herida seguía muy fresca.

Y Así siguió pasando el tiempo, y finalmente en un descuido de Jon, Damian al fin logra desahogarse y pedirle perdón, Más Jon no está dispuesto a Perdonarlo, al menos no tan fácilmente:

  * No puedo perdonarte Damian, pasaron demasiadas cosas malas entre ambos, Dame tiempo, quizás eso me ayude a sanar- dice calmadamente –
  * Te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, y no te abandonare –
  * No prometo nada –



Es el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos, y ninguno de sus padres se ha separado de ellos nunca, ambos los aman y los cuidan con mucho amor y esmero, sin abandonar jamás esa pequeña isla, es entonces que Jon finalmente logra sanar su herido corazón y perdona finalmente a Damian, siendo esta vez el quien saque el tema a discusión:

  * Damian tengo que decirte algo –
  * ¿Qué cosa? –
  * Yo te perdono –
  * No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor –
  * No me digas así…, yo estoy en contigo por mis hijos, pero en ningún caso eso nos hace una pareja –
  * Está bien …– Responde lleno de Tristeza
  * Es que no se si aún te amo – dice sabiendo que está hiriendo aún más a un lastimado Damian – Solo el tiempo podrá decirme, si aún te sigo queriendo de esa manera
  * ¡No importa!, …incluso si no me amas, yo te seguiré amando el resto de mi existencia – Dice al borde de las lágrimas.
  * Insisto no te prometo nada, así que no te ilusiones –
  * No te preocupes, no lo hare, de momento –



**XII: Reconciliación.**

Han pasado años, desde que Jon perdono a Damian, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo Jon, Damian y los Gemelos vuelven al que siempre debió ser un hogar feliz, ahí los gemelos han crecido sanos y alegres, hasta ese momento, donde están a punto de cumplir 10 años, sin embargo, la relación entre sus padres es solo cordial, y solo están juntos por ellos, a pesar de la insistencia de Damian, Jon es reacio a sus muestras de afecto.

Pero a pesar de lo que parece, lo cierto es que Jon nunca olvido completamente a Damian, y le es muy difícil resistirse, cada vez que de ojos verdes decide expresar su amor por él, es solo que la herida seguía un poco abierta, y le costaba mucho confiar en su contraparte.

Por su parte Damian, durante todo ese periodo, había cambiado muchísimo, dejando en el olvido a su tiránico y caprichoso esposo, convirtiéndose en un ejemplo de marido y padre perfecto, atento, amable y cariñoso.

Por lo que fue muy fácil para Jon, volver a enamorarse de Damian, pero las heridas del pasado no lo dejaban confiar nuevamente en él, por lo que no se entregaría tan fácilmente, y así fue como el pasar de los años se hizo presente, y es que realmente habían pasado muchos años en ese tonto juego, Damian intentando conquistarlo y ganárselo, y él resistiéndose.

Fue así como decidió que ya estaba cansado de aquella dinámica entre ellos, y en el momento preciso se lo hizo saber a Damian:

  * Damian tenemos que hablar… - Dice serio.
  * ¿Qué sucede cariño? – Pregunta con Preocupación
  * Quería decirte que te amo, siento haberme demorado tanto, es solo que me costaba mucho confiar en ti, supongo que muy en el fondo nunca deje de hacerlo – Dice al fin sintiéndose en paz.
  * Me haces muy feliz mi amor, porque yo nunca he dejado de amarte, sé que me equivoque y no hay día que no me arrepienta de ello.



Sin esperar más Jon se lanza a los brazos de su amado, lo empieza a besar, lo que parte como un beso tierno, se va convirtiendo en uno mucho más pasional y lleno de deseo.

La reacción de Damian no se hace esperar, cargando a Jon estilo nupcial hacia su alcoba, mientras se siguen besando.

Damian deposita a Jon sobre la cama solo para colocarse encima y seguirlo besando, poco a poco se van desprendiendo de sus estorbosas ropas que les impiden hacer lo que sus cuerpos y corazones desean.

Damian baja por el cuello de Jon, repartiendo besos el cual está muy excitado, y rogando por más.

El mayor sigue bajando por el cuerpo del contrario llegando hasta sus pezones, estimulándolos de manera oral, causando en su esposo certeros gemidos.

Damian sigue descendiendo por el cuerpo que tiene a su merced, hasta llegar a la visible erección de su compañero, quien solo gemía de placer.

Luego de aquello, el Wayne, decide que es hora de prepara a su enamorado para lo que seguía, metiendo un dedo en la entrada de Jon, la cual ya se encontraba mojada con sus propios fluidos, lo que le facilito meter un segundo dedo, y hasta meter un tercero esperando a que Jon se acostumbrara, sintiendo como este último aprieta las caderas en busca de más, haciendolo ver que esa es la señal que esperaba para al fin dejar al descubierto su enorme virilidad e introducirla en la entrada de Jon.

  * Ah duele – Dice el de ojos azules – Se nota que hace años no lo hacía…
  * Tranquilo ya te acostumbraras …- Dice calmado Damian
  * Para ti es fácil, como tú nunca has sido el pasivo….-
  * ¿Es necesario pelear, justo ahora?
  * No, es solo que me duele Ah-
  * Solo relájate, mi amor



Jon no dice nada, solo intenta relajarse, como se lo pidió Damian,

Pasan unos minutos, y al fin el Kent, da la respuesta que Damian necesita para continuar con aquel acto.

Damian empieza a moverse con envestidas suaves y rítmicas, que con el fluir del momento pasan a ser desenfrenadas y salvajes, causando que Jon enloqueciera y le rogara por más, llegando ambos al clímax, consumando así su amor.

  * Te amo Jon
  * Y Yo a ti



Fin.

****

****

****

****


End file.
